Roni
Roni is a ship name for Lani Presley and Rowan Richardson. ' The ship is built up on their 'hatred' for each other as they usually and intend to insult and hurt one another. They also give each other harsh and childish nicknames that make them seem very immature. They have, however, kissed, but both agreed not to mention any romance between the two. Also, with relation to intimate relations, they have had sex several times, two of the times both have had not talked about but now they are more open to it towards each other. Many OCs have thought of Lani and Rowan to be a couple because of their close relationship and 'cute' argumental moments. However, what made it very noticeable of how intimate they are is that Rowan gave Lani a couple of hickeys. Story Rowan had first bumped into Lani First meeting, via Demigod Roleplay #2, post 13, 707. but instead of apologizing, he landed a couple of insults at her. After she left with anger, he went to her cabin and ''then apologize. The two began to inflict punches and pain on each other, Rowan starting off with telling her that her lightning shocks didn't hurt. They also came to an agreement that they were both annoying towards each other. It was during that time that they had then finally introduced each other. Introducing Rowan, via Camp Half-Blood, post 1, 616. Because of their violent bond, they began to become somewhat hateful acquaintances. Though, during her departure, Rowan took no action and let her be, instead, letting his close acquaintance, Archie to deal to with it with Juliet. Their bond grows eventually stronger as they spend more time with each other. Even if their relationship is made up of physical and verbal abuse, they seem to understand and get along with each other. Of course this all comes crashing down when Rowan began the mixed feelings emotions with a hug to cheer her up, something that she nor he would have expected. The next showing of feelings was when Lani kissed Rowan on the cheek. It all becomes a little more intimate when Lani and Rowan finally began the kissing phase, nearly always kissing at least a couple of times a week however, they have agreed to never speak of it. Eventually, they couldn't keep it in anymore as they were walked in on by Sierra when they were kissing. What was worse was that they despised Sierra and despised the idea of knowing they kissed. It all began to ease up a little as Sierra promised to mention the scene. Soon Lani and Rowan went back to the punches, kicks and kissing. Not only have they been having difficulty with their romance, but Rowan had soon found out that he was engaged to his ex-best mortal friend who he had known since he was five. This leaves a terrible and horrible shock for the both as they don't know where to go on from this. However, with a surprise, it doesn't interfere as much as should have when the two make out. For some reason, the engagement influenced it. After many of Rowan's worthless insults and effort, he was able to get Lani into going to his wedding and wearing a dress. Due to some reasons, Lani even agreed to helping him "piss off" his fiance. Their relationship develops a little further after drinking some alcohol and on Lani's birthday. During her day, when she turned fifteen, Rowan did many birthday traditions, one including the birthday kiss. The day before his wedding, he and Lani made out, only due to the fact that Rowan saw and knew his fiancee was sleeping with another man, which was supposed to be his best man. On the actual wedding day, he had humiliated Emily, his fiancee, beat her father and disowned her from his life. Lani had witnessed the whole thing, a little amused at first but became quite shocked. Their relationship developed over the course of the month. Right after Lani discovered her best friend's death, whom she may have loved romantically, she broke down and Rowan comforted her after his realization. This act occurred twice because of their fights. Lani and Rowan had taken a big step in their relationship after they made out in her cabin with Rowan giving her kisses on her ear, neck and collarbone, and giving her a hickey. He also had his hand run up under her shirt. She however, consented and even kissed him back with as much aggression. Their make-out session ran to a stop after Rowan took off his shirt and Ben and Dawson stumbling in on them. With annoyance of the rumors, Lani and Rowan still shrugged it off. Depressing matters came after Lani and Rowan arrived upon her best friend, Hailey's, funeral. Rowan comforted her and was met with a rather sharp relative of Hailey who assumed he and Lani were dating. He was then given the talk about Lani's depression. Though they had planned to go back to camp, Lani encountered her step-brother Dean who demanded her come home. Rowan tagged along, much to Lani's dismay. He tried to be calm and collective but many insults were made and Rowan came to even threaten the step-father and mother. They left after Lani packed up her things. Rowan, though being quite obtuse, would always try to cheer her up and it would generally lead to them making out. As time passed, Lani became more angst than ever. Rowan noticed this but he acted normally. Then Lani was told to come home because her mother was pregnant. Rowan went with her after a debate that included kissing. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Mia and Missy, Lani's cousins. They then went out for ice cream and Mia had strangely became a little attached to Rowan. Mia told Rowan, after Missy and Lani went to order the ice cream, that both he and Lani liked each other. She knew this because Lani acted differently around Rowan, the same way she acted around Hailey who she previous had fallen for. And stupidly, Rowan had mention Hailey to Lani, who ran to the bathroom upset. He then rudely excused himself to go after her and apologized when she came out. He did it by hugging and they sort of made up. When seated back at the booth, Lani and Rowan got into another arguement, which led to Lani going out to get fresh air. Rowan followed after, and soon they all departed, Mia and Missy going back to Lani's mother's house, Lani and Rowan going back to camp. Lani and Rowan had many struggles for the past few months. Her being more angst and depressed than ever, even smoking and getting drunk more than once a week. Rowan's jealousy started to increase as well, hating the fact that she would kiss any girl she'd find attractive. Though they seem to be closer, Lani even sometimes would push herself away from Rowan when kissing. Rowan then, after disappointed and unsatisfied, took it upon himself to make her take a step forward. He had, after arguing with her about the pull away from a short kiss, began kissing her neck. He called her idiotic and made her slip her hand under his shirt. After that, he left her to do whatever she wanted, still kissing her and letting his hands wander. As the make-out carried on, it led them to actually having sex. '''in more information Since the beginning of summer, Rowan began to throw pebbles at Lani. It had annoyed her the most when she was on her laptop on the roof. He had somehow convinced her to get down, which led to them to being in her cabin. Then information was leaked out by Rowan that he had a girlfriend, which got Lani fuming. An argument then began once they were storming near the Camp entrance. The argument, via Demigod Roleplay #3, posts 27,713-27, 792. On the 1st of July, Rowan had decided that he would confess to Lani, however, the cost was that he would lose his memories of when he first met her, with the help of Luca. The reason for this was because he found that if he actually loved her and she loved him back or not, something terrible was bound to happen so he decided he'd make it come and not wait. So he had went to her cabin and told her that he fell for her. She responded back, feeling faint at her confession and soon, the two had a heated make-out session, which led them to having sex. Later in the day, Rowan had lost his memories and aggressively shouted at her, like he used to before they ever had any romantic feelings for each other. This tore Lani up, especially when she thought she would have found happiness with him. Confessions and Loss, via Roleplay #5, posts 771-1,019. During Rowan's amnesia, Lani became depressed and cried a lot. Her depression was noticed by a lot of people and Sierra had taken upon herself to ask why. It was during then that the two decided to find out how to get Rowan's memories back. Things have been distant between Lani and Rowan. There were many problems that dragged them away from talking to each other. Rowan had been meeting up with a girl for a while, after a phone call that changed his perspective of things so he hardly talked to Lani. It was also then that Lani had decided to leave, unannounced, camp and go back home. This led to her going to the hospital because of her PTSD, unconscious. Rowan had met with Toni there and was told a brief story of how she ended up in the hospital, even recalling bad pasts. Rowan fell to pieced when he saw the state Lani was in. He had sat down by her bedside, clutching her hand and saying rude but caring words to her to try and wake her up. Lani woke up immediately after he told her too and they began talking about what had happened. They then left the hospital room after Toni came in. Rowan had completely forgotten about Delilah until she arrived behind him. Lani and Toni had left him to go to camp whilst he stayed behind to see the embyro in Delilah's womb. When he had come back to camp, he came back to an angry Toni and crying Lani. He persuaded Toni to leave and tried to talk to Lani about her problems. Lani asked if Rowan hated her and he kissed her instead to answer. They ended up kissing for a minute before breaking free. After that, he confessed that he impregnated Delilah and Lani broke down, fleeing from the cabin. Rowan ran after her and confessed his feelings to her, to which she replied with a mutual response. Second Confessions, via Roleplay #5, posts 15, 119-15,130. in more information Rowan broke up (whatever they had together) with Lani due to him realising that his child would be better off with having her parents both together. So, he left camp and proposed to his baby's mama, which Delilah had surprisingly refused to marry Rowan. After the decline, Rowan swore to not give up on marrying her and so he stopped talking to Lani, avoiding her at all costs, only because he knew that he'd regret what he did in the first place. Scenes 20.03 - The Caring Fight Rowan: Lani, it's not fine. You know it. I know it. So stop with the frickin' act! *For some reason he's angry* Lani: *pushes him away and crosses her arms* Just leave me alone! Why do you keep acting like there's something wrong with me?! I'm fine! Rowan: Because I know you, for Zeus' sake! I know that there is something wrong and it isn't you but something that involves you! You say you're 'fine' but look at you! Look at your hands! Who in their right minds would hurt themselves? Lani: Why the Hades does it matter?! It has nothing to do with you so just be glad I freaking came to this stupid wedding crap, because I am on the verge of just not *le insert f word here*ing caring anymore, and I definitely don't need you scolding me on harming myself! Rowan: It has EVERYTHING to do with me, okay! Everything that happens in your messed up life is a concern of mine! You should be glad that I even care otherwise you would have been shitting yourself or crying right now. And do you really want to die? Do you really want to kill yourself? Do you really hate being here so much? Because if you do, go! Leave! I don't give two craps anymore! Lani: *shoves him and glares for a minute, not being able to hold back tears anymore* Screw you! *sits on the floor and turns so her back is facing him, pulling her knees to her chest* : ''- End -'' 17.06 - The Girlfriend Argument Lani: Fine, get out of my cabin and go visit your stupid ass girlfriend. Rowan: No. You don't get to talk crap like that to me. And why the fuck are you acting like that? Are you really that pissed that I was going to hurt your laptop? Lani: Fuck you. Never speak to me again, if you do, I'll slit your goddamn throat. Rowan: Brat! You've got to be shitting me! Lani: I'm done with you. Piss off, asshole. Rowan: Brat. You are not leaving. Lani: Why the hell not?! Rowan: Because I don't want you to leave! Lani: Yeah well I don't want you to tell me what to do but that doesn't seem to stop you! Go run and cry to your girlfriend about it! Rowan: Is this about my girlfriend? Lani: It doesn't matter. Get away from me. Rowan: It is! Why the fuck does my girlfriend piss you off so much? Lani: Don't. Touch. Me. We're not talking about this, just go. : ''- End -'' 11.07 - Unconscious Lani Rowan leans down and kisses her hand, after resting his forehead on it, sighing. "You're a bitch. Not telling when you left or even giving some kind of note. Why the fuck would you go back there? You knew it would have caused more trouble. You were safer in your cabin...You were safer with me." His grip on her hand a little tighter. "Now you're just a lazy beat who doesn't want to bother to wake up whilst others are distressed over your condition. Why are you too fucking selfish? You can't see for shit how much it hurts." : ''- End -'' 29.08 - Leave? Lani: You got a girl pregnant, that gives me the right to kiss whoever the fuck I want. Rowan: Yeah, well I don't love her or want to get to know her. It wasn't my fault I was drunk that night, that I slept with someone I didn't even know and got her pregnant. Our situations are different. You're going and kissing other people, people you know and I go get one girl pregnant - someone I won't even be talking to after the baby's born. Lani: Fine. Whatever. I'm going back. Rowan: I'm just saying. If you love me, show it because honestly Lani, you're doing all the wrong things in showing it. Lani: Well sorry I'm not fucking loving you the right way! What do you expect me to do?! This is the second time you've talked to me in weeks, after dumping my ass! You barely talk to me, and then you expect me to be all over you when you actually do?! Rowan: You never did anything anyway. It was always me! I did everything when it came to us! I cheered you up. I listened to your sob stories. I cared! You didn't even do bull for me! You didn't have an interest in my life! You didn't ask me why I was angry! You did shit! All you ever did was talk. Talk about loving me. Talk about your life. Never raised even a single finger, just letting me do it all! How was that supposed to show that you even liked me!" He sighed. "That's all the wrongs; all the things that pushed me towards breaking it off. How can I talk to you if you don't even want to talk about me? How can I be with you if you're not going to know about me? You don't even know my birthday. Lani: Nothing. Sorry for being a bitch. Just forget I exist. Rowan: Oi, I tried doing that plenty of times before. It's not easy, especially when I'm breaking pretty much all that I believe in to have feelings for you. So don't just say that like it's the most easiest task in the world. Lani: It's not my choice, you deserve better. I'm a horrible fucking person. Find someone who won't treat you like crap. Rowan: Well, isn't it too bad for you because I don't care what I deserve. You're going to be with me until I stop liking you. You never even listen. I've told you many times that you can't boss me around. Lani: That's exactly why you should leave you. Don't you want to get rid of all my whining? Rowan: You should start opening your ears more often. This love is cursed, don't you know that? No matter how much I try to run away, whenever I see you or even hear you, I come back in the snap of a finger. Lani: I've noticed that. I hate you so much sometimes for not hating me. :''- End - '' Items *'The Stick' :*This stick had briefly become the main argument for Lani and Rowan. It was because they both wanted the stick, Lani wanting it for a liking reason, and Rowan wanting it for his own safety and to piss Lani off. Currently, Rowan is the keeper of the stick. Fanfics : Blu has kindly made a fanfic to dedicate the ship 'Roni'. *bittersweet : Cath has also made a story long fanfic. *Softer Than Rough Trivia *Roni is the most abusive relationship on the forum. *Blu (elusively today) was the first to create and discover the ship and name. *In the roleplay, Koda was the first to speak of the ship name "Roni". *Several users, including Blu, ship Roni. *In the roleplay, Sierra was the one who had encouraged and made Lani and Rowan see their feelings for each other. *It took almost a year for Lani and Rowan to finally date. *Lani and Rowan have several main nicknames for each other, some including: (stinkin') brat, idiot, emo masochist, stupid, jerk(face), sadist... *To Rowan, Lani doesn't weigh much. Lani lying on top of Rowan, via Camp Half-Blood, posts 1, 655-1, 667. *The two have were both pure before losing their virginity to each other. *Lani (including Sierra) is the only person who knows how Rowan felt. **Rowan doesn't have any memories of his confession. References Navigation Category:Ships